Colder Than Ice
by Shikize
Summary: It's cold, but also warm and gentle at the same time.
1. Ch 1 : Elsa's Birthday Is Coming Soon!

_Italic : the past_

Chapter 1

The glorious sun was up in the sky, greeted the world by its warm light. However, Anna the young princess of Arendelle is still snoring on her big spacious bed, ignoring the gentle greeting. It's a big wonder how bad her sleeping behavior causing her straight strawberry-blonde hair into a wild male lion's mane. Normally, a maid would come to her room and wake her up but once in a while Elsa volunteer herself to do the deeds.

"Anna? Wake up, it's morning" whispered Elsa

The sleepy princess answered with a short loud snore, eyes still shut tightly. The patient queen then proceeded by leaning in closer and shook her little sister "Anna?" hoping it would awake the younger girl.

Much to her surprise the young princess grabbed Elsa's slender neck and brought the young queen to her chest.

Suffocated by the sudden action, she struggled to break free from Anna's tight embrace, the young queen pleaded "Ummmphhhh! A-Anna! Please wake up!"

Her resistance was futile, the sleepy head princess even tighten her embrace as she rolled on her side. How that small body can hold such strength? Nobody knew. The only way Elsa could think to liberate herself was… tickling her captivator.

"Hahaha…ah…uh…hihi…c-cold! ARGH!" yelled Anna as she fell from her bed, followed by a loud thud on the floor. It seemed that the young queen didn't only tickle, but also leaving icy-cold sensations along with her fingers. Well at least she was free even though she had to rub her sore neck.

"Anna! Are you alright?" asked Elsa, she couldn't help but worrying about her little sister's well being.

"Yes! I'm fine! Nothing to worry about" replied Anna quick, raising her hand to ensure her sister she was still intact in one piece.

The older girl let out a giggle "Breakfast has been served, I'll be waiting in dining hall"

"Roger that my queen" replied the messy princess as she lifted herself up only to notice Elsa wearing her royal garment "Someone will be coming today?"

"Yes, Duke Egil from Vestfold is coming to visit this morning. We don't have much time left, unless you want to eat alone" Elsa said teasingly, knowing her little sister wouldn't want that

"Uuurgh…where did you learn speaking like that?"

"I have my own way. Now hurry up or the food will turn cold" said the queen as she walked away, leaving Anna alone in her room to get herself ready

The viridian eyed girl smiled to herself, she had lost count on how many times she had been wishing for this moment. To enjoy each other company with her older sister, the only remaining member of the family she had.

Months had passed since the coronation day, once again Arendelle having its natural winter that always occurs once a year. Her short breakfast with her sister was splendid even though Elsa had to left earlier to meet the visitor. Anna watched the scenery through one of a window in the long corridor, reminiscing the happy past.

xxx

"_Hey Elsa!" yelled little Anna as she waved both of her hands, hoping her older sister would notice her_

"_I'm busy Anna" the young Elsa sticking out her tongue at the side of her mouth as she tried to make the perfect smile for her snowman_

_Little Anna grunted that her sister chose her snowman more than her, but giving up was never existed in her dictionary and so the little princess smiled, knowing what to do to get Elsa's attention_

_After minutes of struggling with her snowman, young Elsa wiped her forehead. A smile of satisfaction was on her face as she eagerly presenting it to Anna which couldn't be found when she turned around._

"_Anna? Anna! Where are you?!" the panicked young Elsa shouted as bad thoughts starts shrouding her. _

_An unexpected snowball hit the back of her head, turning her back to see the mysterious culprit who dared to throw at her only to make it worse as another snowball hit her face._

"_Ha ha! Gotcha!" the small girl revealed herself from a big lump of ice. As she looked at her sister that were in such a mess that she had caused, the younger girl laughed with a sense of victory in her heart. _

_Her victorious moment didn't last for long when a bigger snowball hit young Anna's face. It turned out the older princess hating to lose and decided to revenge her sister as she had prepared another snowball on her right hand._

_Little Anna knew she was in danger and ran as she managed to avoid another hit from Elsa in time. Still not satisfied from missing her target, Elsa chased her sister as they laughed and giggled to their heart content. _

_Minutes after playing tag and snowball fight, the girls lay down side by side on the soft snow field, catching on their breath but happy with all the fun they had._

"_Hey Elsa"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Let's play again tomorrow, and tomorrow after tomorrow, and tomorrow tomorrow after tomorrow. Play with me forever will you?"_

"_Of course silly. You don't even need to ask that" answered Elsa as she teasingly pinched her little sister tiny nose, making the younger girl burst in laughter_

xxx

Anna clenched her hand as it rest on her chest, feeling the flowing warm of those memories inside her. Still… when she remembers Elsa shutting herself, a flash of sorrow irrupt her heart. It was the time when she felt unwanted by someone dear to her, her one and only childhood friend she had, a person who shared the same fate as the princess of Arendelle as her.

'_If only you had told me sooner… I'm sure we would be much closer than before'_ she thought to herself

Never did Anna know the reason why Elsa had to hide her power, nor the need to hide it. She believed her young self will accept Elsa for who she really was as much as she did now. The fact that Elsa didn't trust her stung her heart, but she knew Elsa must had her own reasons and decided to never mention anything about it.

A sudden realization came to Anna, "It's winter… Elsa's birthday is coming soon!" the young princess rushed through the hallway passing Kai without noticing.

"Princess Anna! Where are you going?"

"I need to find Kristoff, tell Elsa I'm away to see him!"

The loyal servant smiled as he shook his head, it was nice to know her princess as bright as ever no matter what the season is, until a door on the other side opened as the young queen revealed herself, relieved to see Kai and politely asked him "Kai, do you know where Anna is?"

'_Oh the joy serving in Arendelle' _

Meanwhile in the market street of Arendelle always as busy as usual, a boy begging to his mom for a toy, a fisherman proudly displayed his fresh catch salmons, not forget to mention a big blonde haired guy selling snow cone in the middle of the street with his beloved reindeer from his small stall

"Snow cone! Snow cone! Delish snow cone! Come and buy, you won't regret it!"

"Busy as usual huh?"

He turned his back, finding the owner of that voice "Anna? What are you doing in here?"

"Me? What I'm doing in here? Visiting you of course" Anna said as she greeted Sven by petting the big docile reindeer.

Kristoff folded his arms, giving Anna a disbelief look. He knew this princess was up to something and waiting for Anna to spill out her real reason.

"Well…I need your help to find a gift for Elsa. Not like I'm clueless what Elsa likes or am I really that clueless about Elsa?" the princess lost in her own thoughts and keep on rambling on herself

The ice harvester rolled over his eyes, he barely knows a thing about Elsa and he found Anna asking his help was ridiculous "Look, why don't you just buy random things that you see fit and give it to her? I'm sure she will…"

"No!" cut Anna shortly, turning people's eyes on them. "It's the first time we will celebrate Elsa's birthday. I want it to be special for her…" she continued, having a dejected look on her.

Astounded at first but his hazel eyes softened as he came to understand Anna's pure intention. Anna loved her sister more than anything including chocolate and Kristoff knew it.

"Fine…I will help"

"Really?! Thank you Kriss! You're the best!" the happy young princess gave Kristoff a big tight hug and released it quickly "Ok, we don't have much time. Let's get going" and Anna had gone running, leaving Kristoff and Sven behind.

The big reindeer looked at his best friend mischievously

"What? I'm just trying to help her"

Sven snorted as he walked away. Kristoff will never let himself dwelled in such a troublesome request from anyone except Anna.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I'm telling the truth here" complained Kristoff that obviously didn't heard by anyone


	2. Ch 2: Looking For The Perfect Gift

_Italic = the past_

'_Italic' = inner voice_

Hi I'm Kristoff, as you can see from the last chapter, I'm helping Anna to get the perfect present. Let me tell you there are some notes that need to be kept in mind when you are accompanying a girl shopping:

Note 1

**A chair is your best friend**

Chin rested on his knuckle, hazel eyes followed Anna who walked around the store. A long deep bone sigh escaped from his mouth. Kristoff had lost count on how many stores they had visited these hours, and Anna still couldn't decide what gift she should get for Elsa.

Note 2

**She will ask for your opinion and ignore it**

"Hey Kristoff do you think this would look good on Elsa?" asked Anna as she hold a lapis lazuli pendant with small round diamonds along the chain

"For the 3rd time Anna, you have asked me the same question for the same thing. Yes it's perf…"

"Uh wait, what is that?" Anna rushed to the other side, not even bothered to hear the rest of the words.

Note 3

**It's better to keep your best friend close**

"Please wake me up when this torture ends" Kristoff said as he hugged Sven's long neck, burying himself on the thick brown fur. The big reindeer patted Kristoff's back, comforting with his hoof

There was one necklace that captivated Anna's eyes, a 6 edges snowflake pendant made of white gold with a small diamond between each edges and one big diamond in the center.

The old shopkeeper noticed and approached her "Does it fulfill to your liking Princess?"

"Huh? Oh yeah it is…" distracted for a brief moment and back to being captivated by the pendant

The old man shrugged but before he turned his back, Anna asked him "Excuse me sir, do you have any more collection of this?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"Oh…I see…Thank you then"

"But I know where the creator lives"

"Really? Where? Is it nearby? Can I meet him now?" asked Anna as she kept getting closer to the short old man by each question.

"He lives near the North Mountain. Adger Jewellery"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Anna quickly grabbed Kristoff's collar and dragged him outside the store "Come on Kriss, we have business to do in North Mountain" followed by Sven. Before they went far, Anna came back and took the old man's hand

"Thank you so much for your help!" Anna said, shaking the old man wildly. His thick glasses almost fell but he managed to catch it in time before it touched the cold tiles. Once again Anna left the shopkeeper in his jewelry store alone.

"Hey hey! Easy feisty-pants! Where are we going?"

"North Mountain. I need to see this Adger guy" Anna didn't bother to look Kristoff as she kept pulling him

Kristoff grabbed Anna's shoulders, turning her back so his yellow topaz eyes met the green malachite eyes. "Calm down will you?" He let out a sigh, no matter how much Anna wanted to go, it was no good if they were unprepared.

"First, I need to get my tools. Second, it take days to get there, do you want to make Elsa worried sick about you without telling her first? Third, look how late it is now" Kristoff pointed up, Anna turned to see the blue vast sky had changed to the sombre dusk.

Back then she forced him to go even though it was late at night. _'I need to see Elsa.'_ that was on her mind and she didn't care how dangerous it was. But this time, it was different. It would be very selfish of her if she kept on insisting to go.

"You're right…I'm sorry"

It was a relieved for Kristoff that Anna understood. He gave a soft pat on her head, a crooked smile on his face "We will go tomorrow morning, be sure to rest well tonight. C'mon buddy" called Kristoff as he walked away

The big reindeer gave Anna a big lick on her cheek, then snuggled the small girl. It was his way to say goodbye to Anna.

"Haha. Bye Sven. See you tomorrow" Anna said as she pecked on Sven's nuzzle, waving when the reindeer walked away, following Kristoff's step.

Back in the castle, it was late at night. Elsa was in her night gown, sat leisurely on the bed while reading her book. However the strawberry-blonde girl kept on fidgeting on the same bed as her sister. Since they opened the gates, these sisters would take turn on whose room they will sleep in together. It turned out today was Elsa's turn.

Anna couldn't contain her anxious feelings, she rolled around and realized when her leg touched Elsa's, distracting the platinum blonde girl from her reading.

"Sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Anna. I don't mind" cut Elsa short, then back to read

The younger girl hesitated, she had to tell Elsa, but she couldn't find the right words. She took a deep breath _'Now or never'_ was on her mind

"Elsa"

"Hmm?" her blue sapphire eyes still fixed on the book

"Me, Kristoff and Sven will be gone for few days"

This time Elsa turned to see Anna, she lowered her book. Puzzled and at the same time curious by the sudden confession "And may I know the reason why you have to go?"

"It's for…erm…birthday! No I mean…um… yeah it's for Sven's birthday! Kristoff needs my help to find the perfect gift" Anna said, giving Elsa a big grin as she cursed herself _'Dammit Anna can you think of something better?!'_ but she still hoped Elsa would believe it.

It was an obvious lie, Elsa knew it but she didn't pursue it any further as she was trying to contain her laugh. Elsa wasn't entitled as the ice queen only for her power but also for her calm and solemn face as well.

"Alright then. Be sure to tell them my regards"

"Thank you Elsa!" the young princess hugged her sister then pulled her closer to kiss her on the cheek "Good night. Have a nice dream" with that Anna off to sleep

The sudden good night kiss surprised the now dumbfounded queen, her face turned slightly red as she remembered what Anna just did to her. Yet at the same time she was happy and continued her reading with a big smile on her face.


	3. Ch 3 : And So Their Journey Begin

_Italic = the past_

'_Italic' = inner voice_

The next morning, Elsa woke up and found Anna nowhere to be seen. The young princess left a letter on her pillow, it said:

_I'm going for few days and back as soon as possible. Hope you won't get too lonely without me around._

_Sincerely your little sister, Anna_

The fact that Elsa couldn't sent Anna away upset her but the short and hastily written letter consoled her heart. _'Guess I would have to enjoy my own private time in these few days'_ Elsa thought to herself as she folded the letter, smiling to her own satisfaction

On the other hand, Anna arrived at Kristoff's house. The ice harvester barely noticed her as he was busy counting on his tools. If it wasn't because Olaf gave Anna a surprise hug, she would had startled him.

"Anna! I missed you so much"

"Ah hi Olaf. I missed you too" she gave the short snowman long and warmest hug she could give. "Wait why you are here?" Anna said as she released Olaf, giving him a confused look.

"I met him last night, and he said he want to tag along with us" Kristoff said as he put his tools on the big brown sack

"I miss my Marshmallow. Can we visit him on our way? We haven't seen each other for months" pleaded Olaf. Despite what Marshmallow had done to him, he still loved his oversized little brother. It was an order from Elsa, their creator and Marshmallow had to obey it.

Anna wanted to refuse at first but as she saw the longing gaze in Olaf's round black eyes, she knew she couldn't say no. In fact, those eyes reminded her when she was asking Elsa to build a snowman as she hoped her older sister would opened the door that separated them.

xxx

"_Mommy, why Elsa won't play with me?" cried little Anna while burying herself on Queen Idun's shoulder_

"_She needs to study my dear. One day she will rule Arendelle and to become a great queen, one must have wide knowledge" _

_The little girl lifted her face, staring at her mother's eyes deeply. Tears stopped flowing from her big round eyes_

"_Will she be as great as you mommy?"_

"_Do you believe in her?"_

"_Yes mommy"_

"_Then she will. Promise me to keep on believing in her, I'm sure one day Elsa will play with you"_

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise"_

_The queen and the little princess hooked their fingers together and shook it lightly, vowing their promise to each other._

xxx

"Yes, we can go and visit him. Why don't we ask him to come to Elsa's birthday?"

"Are you serious? The townspeople will freaked out and see him as a threat!"

"Oh please…they won 't. Well… except if Marshmallow can't behave himself. We should consider another way around"

'_This is going to be a long journey…'_ he sighed as he thought to himself

"So…are we going now? Or do you still need more time?"

"No, we're good. Come Sven!" Kristoff whistled and the big reindeer came with the sleigh tied behind from the wooden garage, rushing to Kristoff's side

"Wow…did you add this?" her eyes were locked on the modified sleigh

"Yep, adding some lights and more equipments in case if we run to those wolves"

"Awesome!" Anna said as she hopped in followed by Olaf. "Come on Kriss, what are you waiting for?"

The blonde guy crooked a smile before join in the party. He put his sack then turned to Anna before they go

"Ready to go?"

"More than ready"

"Let's go Sven!"

And so they began their journey

Meanwhile in Elsa's working room, the young queen seemed busy by some paperwork, reading, writing, and even signing some of the documents. The knocking sound could be heard across the room, but it didn't bother the young queen

"Come in Anna"

"It's me Gerda your Highness" answered the head maid as she let herself going inside the room with a silver teacup set on her other hand

"Owh. I'm sorry Gerda. Anna used to come at this time. I forgot she is away."

"Hohoho…It's fine. Enjoy your tea your Majesty" Gerda put the cup filled with the black tea on the table, Elsa's favorite

"Thank you"

The head maid had gone from the room while Elsa put aside the papers, taking a sip of the fresh brewed tea as she enjoyed the calming scent through her nostril. Anna used to bring her tea, sometimes she offered hot chocolate when Elsa had to work until late at night. The room felt so quiet and peaceful, which was a very rare occasion to have since Anna would always tell Elsa what she had gone through despite knowing the fact that Elsa was busy.

But now…only the ticking sound of the black wood grandfather clock could be heard in the air. Elsa could see her own reflection in her cup of tea, her mind was wandering as she held her cup firmly.

'_She is away with Kristoff. He will treat Anna nicely. She will be safe in his hand. He took care of Anna when you're not around her' _

"_**If only he was gone…**__"_

It snapped Elsa back to her consciousness "Who's there?" Elsa turned to see but nobody was there except herself.


	4. Ch 4 : Meet The Creator

_Italic = the past_

'_Italic' = inner voice_

It was the 2nd day after they had departed from Arendelle. The small party almost reached Elsa's Ice Palace, unfortunately a part of Kristoff's sleigh got broken, forcing them to halt their journey. They were lucky enough they didn't meet any life threatening danger so far.

"Do you think you can fix it?"

"I guess so. It will take a while"

When was waiting for the ice harvester to fix his sleigh, the young princess strolled around the snow-covered forest. Surely this journey brought so much nostalgic feelings to her, going to the North Mountain in winter, watching the white scenery as far as her eyes could see, and of course accompanied by the same friends when she was looking for her sister. But, there was one thing that differ between this journey and the one she had before.

'_This time we're looking for Elsa's gift'_ Anna thought to herself

A sudden bustling noise could be heard from the nearby bush. Driven by her curiosity, Anna tried to look for the source as she passed through the small bush and found a brown furred cat like animal. The white streak fur on its chest and forehead compliment the black mask on its face, making it looked like a furry little thief. The animal stood still as it stared Anna with its twin black pearl eyes. Fascinated yet hesitated that she would scare the animal away, the young girl carefully approached the small creature.

"Hey little buddy." called Anna as she lowered herself "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. Come here" Anna said, hoping it would come to her. Still, the animal didn't do anything except kept on staring at her. The young princess drew in closer as she slowly stretched her hand, wanting to pet the cat like creature. Kristoff saw that coming and pulled Anna in time before white sharp fangs rip off the young girl's flesh. It turned out the animal tried to bite Anna as it bared its teeth, hissing and then jumped, disappeared among the trees.

The big guy let out a relieved sigh, knowing the small predator had gone away

"Do NOT EVER do that again"

"What was that?" asked Anna, ignoring Kristoff's warning

"It's a wolverine"

"Wolverine? Is it another kind of wolf?

"No"

"Why not? It has the same name"

"Urgh…Anna…"

The short snowman came in "Heeey guys! I found a log house. Maybe we can ask for some help?" interrupted the conversation without noticing what was going on

The party decided to check on the house. It was an ordinary log house, there was a tree stump with an axe plunged on it near the entrance door. Smoke came out from the chimney, an obvious sign that someone lived inside.

'_What kind of person who live in such a remote area? Will he/she willing to help us? How about there's nobody inside the house?' _those questions haunted Anna's mind but worrying won't lead them anywhere thus she decided to knocked the wooden door.

Fortunately the person inside didn't take long time to answer, more precisely he almost opened the door in instant after the knock.

"Can I help you?" asked the short auburn haired man. Slim yet muscular limb held the wooden door, his grey eyes met Anna's viridian eyes. To Anna's surprise, the man appeared to be young despite his choice to live deep in the mountain.

"Owh…ah…um…yeah you can help us. I mean…yes we need your help. Our sleigh got broken and we need to borrow some of your tools. If you don't mind of course" Anna said as she gave an awkward smile.

The man took a short glance at each member of the party then decided to widen the door

"Come on in, it's cold outside" he said as he went inside.

As Anna stepped inside, the warm yellow light enveloped her. The wall was filled with lots of sketch paper. Tear drop shaped aquamarine ring, heart shaped ruby earrings, yellow topaz flower bracelet, and finally…the white gold snowflake pendant that she saw in the shop.

"Excuse me sir, are you by any chance the one who made the snowflake pendant? Adger Jewelry?"

"Yes, my name is Fredrik Adger. How did you find me miss?"

The robust princess didn't answer the question, instead she jumped in and embraced Kristoff tightly, choking the ice harvester. Her heart was overwhelmed by happiness.

"We did it Kriss! We found him!" squealed Anna, she didn't heed the fact that Kristoff had been craving for air to breath.

Still, the jeweler wanted an answer for his question thus Fredrik cleared his throat, it was loud enough to brought Anna back to her senses.

"Sorry" Anna said as she released the almost dead Kristoff. "Umm…A shopkeeper in Arendelle told me about you"

"Hmm...I see. Now, may I assume you have some business with me? For you to be taking a long journey to see me, it means you have something important isn't it?"

"Yes. But before that…"

Anna turned to see her best friend, taking his hand along with Olaf

"Wha?! Hey!"

The young princess kept on pulling until they were outside of the log house

"What are you doing Anna? I thought you need…"

"Yes. I know" cut Anna shortly. A heavy sigh escaped from her thin lips "Kriss, can you please wait in here for a while?"

"Huh? Why? Am I disturbing you?"

"No" the young princess turned her back to meet the pair of yellow topaz eye. "It's just…my own selfish reason. I don't want anyone else beside me and Elsa to know about this gift. I want it to be special for her…for us..."

'_You sure love your sister a lot huh? Feisty-pants'_

Kristoff gave Anna a soft pat on the small back "Don't take too long or I will be bored to death"

"Thank you. And sorry for being unfair to you"

The ice harvester crooked a smile as his eyes followed Anna went back inside the log house. Sometimes the way Anna love Elsa made him a bit jealous, but it also felt nice watching the siblings care deeply for each other.

"Are you sure to leave her like that?"

"Yeah"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yeah…Wait…how do you know?"

"Everybody can tell. You have kissed her once before."

Ashamed and speechless at the same time, the big blonde guy buried his face in his wide palms. He clearly remembered when he kissed Anna in the middle of the town. He couldn't contain his burst of joy and his feelings at that time. Despite the fact they had shared their first kiss, nothing really happened between those two as Anna was busy helping Elsa as her right hand and Kristoff's job as the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer was crazy as hell as the ice demand from Arendelle townsfolk kept on increasing especially in summer.

"Sooo…when will you two get married?"

"MARRIED?! Are you crazy? I haven't said I love her!"

"I'm back!" said the Anna as she opened the door, turning Kristoff's and Olaf's attention to her "Umm…Kristoff are you alright? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine!" the ice harvester quickly turned his back, hiding his red flushed face "How's the deal?" he asked, hoping Anna wouldn't ask any further

"Oh yeah. Sir Fredrik said he will do my request if only we take him to the ice castle"

"It would be an honor for me to see her Majesty's masterpiece up close" the jeweler said as he bowed, showing how much he really adored Elsa.

"That's it?"

"Yeah that's it"

It was an easy request, maybe a bit too easy. But as long as they got their goal, nothing really matters right? And so the party continued their journey. It didn't take long time to fix the sleigh especially with Fredrik's help and tools.

The young princess stole a glance at Fredrik once in a while, the silence was killing her and it was never Anna's specialty since it would remind her how lonely she was when Elsa closed the door. Anna didn't want to go through the same experience anymore. Thus the young princess initiated a conversation.

"So Sir Fredrik…"

"Fredrik is fine, Princess"

"Okay…Fredrik… Why do you live in here? Aren't you lonely? I didn't find anybody else except you"

It was understandable for Kristoff who had been grown up with his tribe that lived by harvesting ice to live around the mountain, but Fredrik seemed to be someone who used to live in town.

"Being close with nature is one of the biggest joys that I ever have. Every single day you can enjoy the beauty of nature can give. Yes, I do feel lonely sometimes but don't you feel happy when you can be everything that you want and be for who you really are?"

"_Anna,I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody"_ Elsa's words repeated by itself in Anna's mind.

"Nobody deserves to be alone"

"I choose to be. And I'm glad I made the right decision"

Viridian eyes widen in shock as Anna began to doubt herself _'Is this how you actually feel Elsa? Am I wrong for asking you going back to Arendelle? But it was an emergency! After all these years… do you see me as a nuisance?'_

The ice harvester took a glance at the young girl, he clearly could see Anna being hurt after hearing Fredrik's words. He knew he had to say something to comfort her and guess what…he knew how to do it.

"Hey feisty-pants"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought you were an annoying, careless, pushy, and cheeky girl raised in a barn"

"Well sorry for being a no good…"

"But…" Kristoff said, cutting Anna's words "Watching you doing your best for your sister, being fearless no matter what happen, and smile the brightest when things go wrong" the ice harvester turned to see the young princess, his yellow topaz eyes stared deeply into the green malachite eyes before continuing his words "It's hard not to like you Anna" he finally said, then turned back on navigating Sven with the leash.

"Will Elsa…think the same way?"

"I'm sure she does. She is your big sister Anna, put your trust in her"

The rest of the journey end up in silence, the young princess lost in her deep thoughts. Once again Anna recalled her promise with the belated Queen Idun as the pain of losing her parents still remained.

'_I wonder what you will say if you're here mom…'_ Anna wondered to herself, clenching her hand on her chest as if it would help her to suppress the sorrow that slipped in her heart.

In front of the ice castle, a giant snowman with a tiara on his head sat near the half broken icy stair. The glimmering sapphire in the center of the golden tiara could be seen from far away. No one dared enough to approach in since Marshmallow dutifully watched his surroundings.

"Marshmallow!" called Olaf as he jumped in, spreading his arms to hug his little brother

"Olaf?"

The giant snowman caught his older brother in his palm and snuggled the short snowman

"Awww…I miss you so much"

"I miss you too"

It was the second time they visit Marshmallow after the great thaw, except this time Elsa didn't come along with them. The young queen let Marshmallow to keep the tiara since he take a liking into it, besides with that gorgeous platinum blonde hair, who needs a tiara anyway? As the siblings spent their sweet moment, Fredrik didn't waste his time and gone inside the grand icy palace followed by Anna.

The entrance hall was as gorgeous as Anna could remember, some part of it was scratched due to the rash soldiers when they were led by Hans, but it didn't lessen the beauty of the structure. The young jeweler proceeded by taking the long stairs, and what laid beyond his grey eyes was the shattered ice chandelier. Millions shard of ice were scattered across the snowflake hall.

Icy sharp needles, fortress of ice and traces blast of ice. It was obvious a fight had happened before in there. A totally different atmosphere than they had when they were in the first floor. Still, it didn't bother them to enjoy the most breath taking scene, the ever changing color of the palace. Vast blue sky slowly changed into the sombre dusk across the horizon and so was everything inside the palace. The wall that was colored by calm blue color before has turned into burning orange and once again they were enveloped by soft but intense yellow light that slipped through the intricate ceiling of ice. It was the second time for Anna to be in here but watching the palace changed its color was her first. As they were drowned in admiration, the young jeweler got a sudden realization.

"I know the perfect present for her Highness!" said the young jeweler, his white teeth could be seen through the gap between his smiling lips, his grey eyes filled with excitement that he barely could controlled.

The trip back to Fredrik's house was much faster than when they were going to the ice palace. The calm collected jeweler has turn into robust 12 years kid wanting to get home as fast as the wind to play with his favorite toys. Even the poor Sven with his usual abundant energy was left exhausted when they reached the log house.

Supported by his limbs, the young jeweler quickly pushed himself out from Kristoff's sleigh as if his body was light as a feather and went straight inside his house. His mind was fully occupied with ideas for the perfect gift and not in the slightest he paid any attention to his guests as he shut his wooden door, leaving the party outside the house.

The trio stood still, astonished by Fredrik's sudden change of behavior except for Sven who was busy catching on his breath, lying on the ground, all drained after the hellish fast trip

"What do we do now?" asked the ice harvester, yellow topaz eyes still fixed on what he saw earlier

"Waiting for him to finish his work…I guess…"

"Did he get hit right on his head in the ice palace? He isn't the same person that we met before now" the short snowman asked but nobody could answer his question, they didn't know what made Fredrik acted so differently.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but the young princess broke the ice

"Kriss…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything…and sorry for always being a bother to you"

"Not a big deal. Hey it's for Els…I MEAN…for her Majesty. I want to repay her for giving me that title and this amazing sleigh"

The young princess couldn't help but smiled, she leaned in closer then gave a peck on Kristoff's cheek, making the ice harvester lost in words.

Anna softly whispered "Thank you" then left to take a look around. Once again Kristoff's face was flushed in red. Sven and Olaf came closer to him.

"Umm…That was the perfect time to confess" pointed the short snowman as he was sat on Sven's head, lifted by the big reindeer.

"I know. But I won't for now"

"When will you do it then?"

"After her sister's birthday"

"Way to go reindeer boy!" Olaf said as he smacked the big guy's arm


End file.
